Warning Signs
by Wicked R
Summary: Mid Season 4. Matt gets very upset when Christian takes a DNA sample from his wife's womb and a jealousy clash between them leads to some unforeseen circumstances. MattKimberChristian.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Warning Signs  
Disclaimers: Ryan Murphy is the genius.  
Genre: G/Drama/Angst/Romance/sickfic.

Rating: PG.  
Summary/Set/Pairing: Matt gets very upset when Christian takes a DNA sample from his wife's womb and a jealousy clash between them leads to some unforeseen circumstances. Matt/Kimber/Christian.

Prologue

Liz came out the supplies room with the Tuochy needle she had to get heading behind the counter to find the patient's files. She heard the door opening, then Christian's irritated sounding voice.

"Where's Sean?"

"Dunno," she didn't look up. Christian could be annoyed for whatever reason, she didn't care. She was a little annoyed with him herself for being late back from lunch again. Of course, she saw his car revving away in the fitness club's direction earlier, not that he couldn't eat there, but it was more likely some kind of physical activity he had been busy with. Something pleasurable he couldn't finish in time.

"Liz. I need Sean. Now."

This time, the voice sounded more urgent and she looked up. He was standing right in front of her, unmoving like a statue with a blank expression on his face. She shrugged, "probably getting washed in. I'll go in a minute as well it's just that I had to administer meds, draw blood, do pre-op examinations cause well, somebody didn't come back in time...what?" She paused as she almost bumped into him having found the files she was looking for. He was still standing in the same place and slowly lifted his jacket.

The shirt was ruined soaking in blood and there was a tiny circular hole in it.

Tbc


	2. Game Of Chance

Chapter 1: Game of Chance

It has been a while since Liz moved that quickly, kidneys or not. She darted off towards the corner first where they kept the wheelchairs, then pushed one behind Christian, held onto him tight and slowly eased him into the chair, "I've got you. What happened?"

She didn't get any answer as Christian too busy trying to cope with the pain resulting from the movement of his midsection when sitting down. Somehow, walking in's been easier.

Since she didn't get an answer other than the sound of heavy breathing, Liz changed gears again and rolled him down the hall till the last examination room before the theater, opened the washing room door and hailed a rushed "Christian's been shot" in the door not minding Sean's feelings for one second before rolling Christian into the examination room banking on both Sean and Linda being able to see where they are, "Sean will be right here, Christian".

When she was helping Christian onto the bed, as she'd been expecting Sean suddenly emerged, followed by an unbelieving Linda.

"Wha..." Sean started, then stopped short gasping when seeing Christian gazing at him hazily with his eyes engulfed by pain, then slowly closed them. For a second he panicked, "K...Christian?" But then the next second he turned doctor assessing the situation looking for signs of how much blood could've been lost, what his friend's consciousness level was, if it was hard for him to breathe and where exactly the wound was.

Christian didn't care what they were doing now, he was in good hands so he just let go. In a haze somewhere he felt them getting rid of his clothing, taking his vitals and checking his blood, heard Sean's commanding voice about electrolyte levels, tachycardia and prothrombin times while checking his bowel sounds and evaluating him for tympany. He involuntarily guarded himself from the prodding, but otherwise it all didn't matter to him, their findings didn't register, but it was the same urgent voice of Sean's that made him react.

"He needs operative intervention, but we can't do this ourselves. Liz, you finish inserting that canule and call an ambulance."

"No!" Christian snapped his eyes open, "you can't call them," he grabbed for Sean, "you fix it."

Sean paused, surprised, "but...you're hemodynamically instable. I don't want to..."

"No," Christian continued to shake his head, "Matt..."

"Matt? Matt did this?!?"

"The police would ask questions. We have to find him Sean. He had this gun from..." Christian tried to elevate his head, but it was all spinning and Liz's gentle hands eased him back down as she was trying to pump something into him. As things were getting hazy he noticed an angel in white standing right in front of him. His angel, the one who he would all do it again for, "Kimber? Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?" Kimber stepped closer, her whole body shaking, "I got rid of the gun as you said, but why are we protecting Matt? Your son's a fucking psycho!"

"Kimber?" Sean looked from one to the other and back. He was royally pissed with her, she was never really good news for Christian or anybody. Then the doctor woke up in him again, "are you hurt?" He stepped to her, looking at the blood on her hands and top.

She stood there, mouth switching, crying, looking at Christian lazily glancing at her, his eyes glassy and clouded in discomfort, disarray and helplessness, "I'm sorry Christian, I'm so sorry."

So Sean needed to repeat the question and grab her shoulders, "are you hurt?"

"No...no. It's not my blood. How...how is he?"

"How long has he been bleeding like this?" He asked back.

"About twenty minutes. I dropped him off here first."

"Sean." Liz called, "he's prepped."

"You can fill me in on the details later," Sean told Kimber, "we gotta take him into the theater now. Linda, call Dr. Hawking. We might need a favor."

tbc


	3. Confession

Chapter 2: Confession

It has been almost two hours that an older looking African American Dr. Hawking has joined Sean and the others in the operating theater and although she could sometimes gather enough courage to pull the blinds to the side a little and peek through the glass window, Kimber could not imagine what they could've been doing in there. The only thing that was somehow calming her was that although they seemed busy in there, they didn't look frantic. She had no idea how long such an operation should've taken, but any time she looked down at her tainted clothes she was starting to think there was something really wrong, they'd been in for too long. Very nervous, rocking herself back and forth on her chair she jumped up when she saw Sean stepping out.

He glanced at her, sighing, "don't worry, he's gonna be fine." If it was completely up to him that was all that he was going to say, but Matt was majorly involved in this one, so he needed to find out more, "is this what your wonderful church does with people? Makes them even crazier than what they were?"

"We somehow..." She shook her head, "I failed with Matt...I know that. This whole thing is my fault. Do you think I did anything else than blaming myself for the last two hours?" She took a deep breath, then exhaled very nervously, the movement making it obvious how much she was shaking, "please tell me how he is a bit more in detail. You can attack me later."

Sean sighed, "the bullet was in the small intestine and didn't touch any major arteries. The most important things are antibiotics and appropriate and sufficient pain control just now. I don't see why recovery shouldn't be complete."

"Thank you," she gave him a few little nods a bit relieved. She tried to loosen up telling herself it'll all by okay now, but found it impossible. She kept seeming images of the look of pain on his face and she knew would only relax when Christian was out of here making her pay in one of his iniquitous ways. She looked tortured to the point of insanity. 

Sean noticed it too, her pale features, shaking hands. She seemed reduced to a terrified animal and Sean suddenly became concerned about the child inside her, "are you sure you're not hurt? Can you tell me what happened?" He took one of her hands to take her pulse.

"Christian came to tell us about the DNA test results. You know the one he had taken without our consent? Well, I told Matt it didn't matter because at least he would know as well we were not lying about the baby. I let him in and...I swear we were not doing anything. I have no idea how Matt could've thought we had, cause we both had our clothes on when he barged in with that gun. He just assumed Sean..." She put her head in her shaking hands, having not really have stopped crying for hours. For a moment she closed her eyes, overtaken by mental exhaustion.

"And?" Sean pressed. He needed to know about Matt.

"I think he didn't really think he was going to pull the trigger himself. When he did he dropped the gun and took off. I dunno where, but...I'm so scared."

Sean almost cursed her for being the needy now after screwing everything up till she continued. "I'm scared I'll keep hurting people even though I don't want to. Why am I so messed up?" She squeezed his hand in exasperation.

He let her, but didn't make any remark or something to make her feel better. She sighed and pulled back, sensing his rejection.

"So now you admit you messed with everybody's head to hurt Christian? Didn't you know in what state Matt was in? Do you even think of consequences?" He couldn't keep the blaming in, even though it wasn't the right moment.

Kimber shook her head, "I was so stunned when Christian used me again. I thought we were finished with that game, he hurts me, I hurt him and so on. Matt was never supposed to be in the picture, Matt was never supposed to be the father! I so much would've wanted it to be Christian, I love him so much."

"You love him, well?!?" Sean would've wanted to scrape the existence of Kimber from his life right now, "you've got funny ways of showing it."

"Don't say that, you have no idea what's happening between us sometimes."

"Whatever, you get some rest, you can use one of the patient rooms," he said before heading of. She seemed an emotional mess, but he couldn't care about that just now. He had to search for Matt before he did something else idiotic. He didn't even bother picking up the phone, ringing out.

When the doors shut behind him a deep voice resonated in the office after the beep, "this is detective Ahern. Please, Dr. McNamara call us back when you get this message. You son is here with us at the police station claiming to have shot your partner..."

tbc


	4. In The Lead

Chapter 3: In The Lead

Everything seemed foggy as Christian woke up from his unnatural sleep, but tried to slowly raise his head and concentrate trying to look at his own vital signs for clues as to how he was.

"Christian!" Liz's caring voice said.

Christian looked into her direction, but then he leaned back and closed his eyes stifling a groan as moving caused him some pain, "where's Kimber?"

"I dunno. I was busy with you. Everything's fine. You wanna see the bullet?"

"Would you mind giving me some morphine?"

Liz frowned, concerned. Given the level of sedation he was under the question didn't sound right, "in a minute, hang on," she told him so that she could have some time to check him over. She did know already that his temperature was a little raised, but he didn't show any leukocytosis. However, it was relatively early on after the trauma, could the pain be some early sign of peritonitis? So she tried an abdominal examination, wishing there was a surgeon about. She could've called Dr. Hawking back, but she would've preferred taking Christian to hospital from the first moment, hiding a crime was rather pointless in this case, Matt was a nut case, that was for sure. And most importantly how could she tell if the tenderness and muscle tone rigidity was at a normal level after such ordeal? She was specialized in anesthesia. She theoretically should've known all sorts, but she was too worried about her friend to get a clear head. Sean shouldn't have left either. What were the chances he could find Matt anyway and if so, then what use would that be?

"What?" Christian watched her efforts a bit confused by her disarray.

"Just trying to make sure you're okay."

"You said it was all fine."

"Remarkably uncomplicationless so far, yes."

"Intra operative peritoneal fluid cultures?" Christian was trying to take charge of his own wellbeing.

"That too."

"Then piss off and give me that morphine for god's sakes!"

"2 mg ok? I'll go get it."

"Kimber. Could you find Kimber too? I need to see Kimber."

"I'm here," a quiet voice said from the door. She stepped in hesitantly, unsure what to expect from him. She didn't dare to get close to him at this point in time and avoided to look into his eyes. She took a deep breath waiting to face her fate. Whatever he was going to throw at her she deserved it.

"I'll be back in a minute," Liz touched her arm encouragingly on the way out. When she came back Kimber was sitting on the bed holding Christian's hand who had already stilled and had his eyes shut before Liz could give him a morphine shot. Since he was asleep and didn't seem to need it anymore she didn't want to wake him.

Tbc


	5. Hush

Chapter 4: Hush

When Christian's senses registered something again he could still feel Kimber holding his hand. It was a pleasant feeling, being connected to someone. Only if it would've been like that in the harsh light of reality as well. He had no intentions to let go of this feeling of security. If he would've opened his eyes all the doubts and questions would've resurfaced in both of them, but this way he could just let her concern over him turn to his benefit. So he simply laid there for a while with eyes closed till his other senses confused him a little. It was way too noisy. There were people talking, doors shutting, phones ringing, machines beeping. All in all very strange for McNamara/Troy. He had to open his eyes to find out what was going on. Kimber was sitting there with him with a long face all right, but the sunlit room and the pictures on the wall certified that they were not at the practice, "uhhhhmm," he groaned painfully trying to look around, "what's going on?" He asked dazedly.

"You needed to be taken to hospital for some kinda drainage and they wanted to do it using a CT? Did I say it right?"

"CT guided percutaneous drainage? Oh, great. And why didn't Sean do it using ultrasound guidance?"

As he was expecting she did pull her hand away now, "he was worried he'd have to repeat it or something like that. It doesn't matter anyway. Matt's given himself up, the police's been here too and I already given a statement."

"Against him?"

"Well, what was I supposed to say? That I did it?" She defended herself. The reproaches didn't come from Christian so far cause basically he wasn't up for it, but now it'll be the time. "I misjudged the situation, in more ways than one, I did that. I should've not taunted him today when he came in, and I certainly should've not married him. I didn't know he was taking everything so seriously! But I never wanted this to happen. Where did he have the gun from anyway? Even if you never forgive me it wasn't just me involved in this. Mainly, it's Matt. And then you, with your tests and the way you used me last time making me believe you wanted to do anything with our church."

"I used you, fine, it's nothing compared to how you used Matt."

"I wanted to help Matt. Really. Initially. And then things just happened."

"I can't do this now. I'm feeling sick."

"Sean must be just outside," she jumped, "do you want me to get him?" Maybe this wasn't the right time for explanations after all.

"No. I just wanna know what's going to happen with Matt."

"As far as I know that depends on your statement, but Sean says it's actually the best that can. They are going to force him to undergo phychiatric treatment."

"Sick bowl."

"What?" For the fraction of the second she didn't understand how that came about, but then when his angry blue eyes turned to a pleading green shade she managed to reach out for it and hold the item under his chin in time. There wasn't much to hold up, but he shuddered, riding out the dry spells. Watching what he had to go through she forgot defending herself again, the balance tipping for blaming herself, "oh God...I never wanted this..I .never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry." When his eyes fell shut in exhaustion from the effort she wanted to rush out get some doctor, but she couldn't right away. She realised he was holding on to her hand again.

Tbc


	6. Home Base

Chapter 6: Home Base

Two weeks later

"I'll be back after work to check on you," Sean said before closing the door behind himself when leaving Christian's condo after he had just brought him back from hospital. The dead beat he looked from the journey he was sure he'd still find him in bed the way he had left him.

Christian had other ideas though. He needed to talk to Kimber. In person and before it was too late, before she maybe disappeared somewhere, before she had this abortion. He couldn't just ask Sean to take him to her, but he was going to take the first chance he got and this was it. He sighed, not sure how hard this conversation was going to be, then got out of bed. Getting those shoes on Sean just took off for him was the hardest part, his surgery scar not liking the position, but he couldn't ask Sean to leave them on. He was surprised enough with him wanting to sleep with his clothes on. He moaned standing up and heading out the door, recovery was slow and very frustrating. He was normally quite active, used to feeling strong, working hard fixing people's bodies to look and function better, not to mention his regular exercise that was best for the heart and the most pleasurable he could imagine at the same time. Now he was having a hard time accepting that his his own body needed time to recover especially that he had something to do he was thinking about for the last two weeks. Pleased that Liz had parked his car outside just as she promised he took the not so long drive to Kimber's apartment hoping for the best. Confirming his expectations the house seemed unchanged from the outside and he also spotted Kimber's car round the corner, so there was nothing else to do than to ring the bell.

Who on earth is that? Kimber asked herself while heading towards the door. She wasn't in the mood for visitors, not even from the church, not since Sean told her Christian was a no go for her. On top of that, she was tired of listening to the church members telling her how she shouldn't waste her energy on somebody who was so obviously not going to join them. She stopped breathing for a second when checking out the peep hole, her first reaction was joy over the fact Christin was well enough to be standing outside her door. She rushed to open the door drinking in the sight of him, sizing him up, her smile turning into a sad one when she saw him leaning onto the doorframe sweating and looking very pale. It was obvious he had lost weight and muscle tone. She almost swallowed her tongue before managing an "oh. How are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Are you going to let me in? We need to talk."

She stepped aside reluctantly. Talk, oh no. Talk was hardly ever good between them. A wave of panic washed over her. Consequences.

"Did you have an abortion?"

"I'm able to raise a kid on my own. My mother did it with us too."

"And how wonderfully did that turn out?"

"Look, Sean and I agreed it was for the best if I stay away so that's what I'm gonna do."

"What does that to do with Sean? You need to talk to me cause I'm the one who almost died playing your games," he said, anger clear in his voice. 

"My games? I'm not going to argue with you. You have the right to be angry and I'm not going to tell you otherwise."

He rolled his eyes, "what argument? I told you I was talking about well, talking. Why does it always have to be about arguments with us? Why can't we have a conversation like normal people?" He paused staring at the place he was shot at for a second.

"Because we're not normal people?" She calmed down, "what is it you wanna talk about?"

"About why we keep hurting each other," Chistian grumbled annoyed, one hand pressed firmly onto his sore stomach. This moving around, walking, driving has obviously been too much for it, it wasn't long ago that the feeding and draining tubes were removed after all. If he wasn't a surgeon himself, able to do his own dressings and administer drugs he wouldn't have been allowed out the hospital yet.

When she noticed a flash of pain appear on his handsome face her voice turned soft, "are you ok?"

Christian waited for a moment for the pain to subside, but then gave in, hobbled across the living room to the sofa. Slowly inching down, he leaned his head backwards and closed his eyes, hoping his stomach will settle now, "no, I'm not okay. Do you know some witch or something by any chance cause I think I've been cursed to love you and want you no matter what..."

Kimber watched him for a minute, then knelt down in front of him putting a hand on his arm that was protecting his delicate tummy. She rubbed his fingers, "what's wrong?"

"It seems like I can't take solid food just yet. I'm sorry, but I think I'm going to be sick," he said, but he didn't make a move towards the bathroom. He banked on staying still and not even talking anymore to keep the nausea under control.

"Should I call Sean?" As she didn't get an answer she turned to pick up the phone. Sean's so going to hate this call.

Tbc


	7. The Locomotion

Chapter 7: Locomote

"If you get out of bed one more time I'll hire some security guards to stop you," Sean helped Christian button his shirt back up after the examination, "I can not trust you, so you need to recuperate with us at the practice."

"I'm a bit too queezy to move if you haven't noticed and no way am I being seem like this by every potential patient that comes along. The practice is a little too busy right now for me to rest, don't you think?"

"Well, it worked for Liz."

"I don't like it. Some people want fussing over, I want privacy."

"You need someone to take care of you. You are very weak."

"I will take care of him," Kimber offered, feeling guilty.

"You?" Sean looked at her skeptically, "you can't even take care of a chicken."

"Maybe not a chicken, but I'm serious about this."

"I'll stay here," Christian jumped at the opportunity. There couldn't be a better way to get her back.

Sean sighed and looked back and forth from one to the other, "I can't believe this. Nevertheless, I have to go back. I should be operating right now," he stood, "be good. If you can."

"So what now?" Kimber sighed after Sean left, not happy with the situation, but given the circumstances he couldn't do much else for the moment.

"I could maybe have a sleep and then I guess it's just wait and see," Christian replied, standing up.

Kimber manouvered herself under one of his armpits and helped him walk over to the bed, letting him lean on her. She pulled the covers out the way and when he settled in the bed she sat next to him to see if there was anything else he needed.

"You gonna keep the kid," he half asked, half stated.

"Yes."

"I could be a good grandfather you know."

"I know, but I'm not sure Matt would be a good father, although under the circumstances I don't think it will be difficult to get a restriction order against him."

"Does that mean you'll let me? Help you with the kid?"

Kimber shrugged, "as much as I know about the Wilbur story, yes, sure, why not?"

"Because you told me before you can't be with me and you threw me out last time cause I don't join your church."

"It wouldn't be like that, we wouldn't be together as a couple. So you can be...a father figure or such like."

Christian gave her a small smile despite the pain he was in. He planned otherwise than she was and this was the start of how he was going to achieve that. All he needed was her letting him close, the rest should be easy, "come here," he reached an arm out. Judging by the speed she complied nuzzling to him there could have not been too much work left to do.

Tbc


	8. Fundamental Measures

Chapter 7: Fundamental Measures

A few hours later

Kimber woke up to somebody stroking her hair and weaving his fingers through the ends. Not knowing that Christian had done the same thing when she was holding her hand at the hospital she faked sleeping so that he could enjoy the sensation of his soft and skillful fingers touching her, remembering how he used to run his them through her hair when they used to snuggle up after they made love. Finally her common sense returned when she became conscious of her closeness to his penis. She gulped realising she had no right to it and then pulled back slowly, sitting up, "how are you feeling?"

"Those drugs are always great," he pulled himself higher as well, positioning against the pillows.

"You wanna try some water?" She remebered Sean's advice and handed him the bottle standing next to the bed. Their hands touched and she was flushing hot with the contact. It was awkward trying to stay away from him, playing a different game where they were not as close as they really were. Should she just give in to the inevitable, cause how will this go without them getting intimate? She can't hope he'll not be well enough, cause well, that would be defeating the purpose.

"You got that "I'm awaiting a baby" look. It makes you lovely." "What?...Are you trying to seduce me? That's why you came here." 

"Kind of," he admitted, "is it working?"

"I should have known that's what you'd want to do!"

Christian manouvered himself into a sitting position to give his words more weight, "it would've also been enough if we could set things straight. It's not as if I'm all set for action," he glanced down at his limp cock, "and I really needed the rest," he sighed heavily.

"And you thought that if you succeeded in seducing me it would be all okay afterwards?"

"If I succeeded? That's bullshit. I can get you in my bed any time I try. It was enough just telling you I was a plastic surgeon." 

"You were always better with your hands, not with your mouth, talking or otherwise, "she looked at him provokingly.

"What should I make of the hint of daring in your voice?"

She smiled seductively "think about it as a big mistake that we'll regret later," she widered the gap between her legs opening the door for him exposing her panties, "I never said I didn't want you in my bed either, did I?" She said, already shivering helpless with the anticipation of his fingers going into her panties. Christian put the bottle down and obeyed enthusiastically to fulfil her unspoken wishes. His fingertips slowly slid up her inner thigh and into her panties to find she was wet. Really wet. After a a couple of restrained caresses he inserted a finger into her slippery vagina, his palm providing the necessary pressure and movement on the outside. Dios mio, she was steamy, "wow, you're turned on." 

As an answer she leaned in and kissed him, pressing herself against his hand and rocking while he employed another couple of fingers to work. She squeezed his hand making it press even more inside her, her body vibrating with sheer extasy and obvious desire. As tantalising as it was to let his versed fingers finish what they had started, she wanted more. She unbuttoned his shirt slowly with shaking hands, hardly able to concentrate, her mind going back to that moment he'd just mentioned when they first met and her first train of thought when she saw him sitting down next to her. Rapturing herself from the feeling from under her fingertips touching his bare chest she undid his zip and pulled down the fine-textured pants together with his speedos. She revealed his penis intent on putting her lips around it, but she had to stop in her tracks and wonder why it was still limp.

Tbc


	9. Say It

Chapter 8: Say It

"Something wrong? Are you in pain?" Kimber went for the only plausible explanation.

"No...it's just...this moment is simply too important. I don't want to mess it up. Do you think I'm merely after sex? That I'll just use you for that and leave? Is that it? Because I'm not. I don't want your body if that's the only thing you gonna give me. I want you to be clear on this. This fatal attraction we have for each other is not what my love for you consists of," he touched her cheek lovingly.

Kimber was looking at him more than confused. Christian doesn't stop sex if it's offered to him on a silver platter, "what are you saying?"

"You would have had sex with me while knowing I wouldn't join your church. Why?"

"Cause I panicked when you got shot all right? If I would've lost you I dunno what I would've done. I love you, you know that."

"You're letting other people rule your life. You're letting the ones from the church tell you what to do. You're letting them ruin your happiness. Love is forgiveness Kimber, it's not a matter of how many times each one of us made a mistake. What things have I done that you can't forgive? Which one? I need to know so I can do something about it."

"First of all in Scientology nobody's asked to accept anything as belief. What's true for you's what you found to be true. And last time I checked you were still an arsehole."

"And as a scientologist you're meant to help me not be an asshole."

"I tried..."

"What if I take longer till you convince me it's a good thing? I won't jump and go to your services, but I won't say it's nonsense. And we'll see where time takes us. Is that not all right with their highnesses?"

"You're not serious about this."

"No, I'm not at the moment, but who says you can't convince me in several months time? If you work on me, day by day, night by night, living together as man and wife?"

"There's nothing in the world I want more than to marry you. But I can't."

"I don't understand."

"Not till my divorce papers come through. If you think you gonna change, if we help each other change, be better persons."

"Don't you think I'd do that for you? Now tell me. Where was it you got married with Matt so quickly?"

The End.


End file.
